Teen Titans Evaluation
by Avamys Write
Summary: The Justice League decides to give the Titans a test! Will they fail, and will a certain member get kicked out? Includes all characters. Avamys Write, the 'writing account' of Avamys
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans' Evaluation

**A/N: New story! Thanks for the support so far and I sincerely hope you readers enjoy my work. Then again, I insist, do not hesitate to point out my mistakes or tell me where I can improve! Thanks!**

**PS: My Justice League in this story is the one in JLU. Includes the 7 as well as Green Arrow, Black Canary, the Question and Aquaman.**

Chapter 1 The Meeting Begins

"We are assembled here for a meeting concerning our 'subdivision', the teen Titans," Superman (aka Clark Kent) began.

"Skip the formalities and get to the point," Shayera (aka Hawkgirl) said.

Green Lantern (aka John Stewart) gave her a look.

"In this meeting we will be evaluating the team as a whole as well as each member of the team," Superman continued "We will decide whether the Teen Titans should still be our subdivision or, in the worst case, still be a team. We will also decide whether or not to offer extra training or punish members of the team. We will also decide if they should remain on the team or not."

"This meeting is of great importance." Wonder Woman (aka Princess Diana of Themyscira) said. "Please take it as a serious issue as the Teen Titans may damage or boost the people's trust in us. They could also be a threat if they cannot manage the crime rates in Jump City and we have to interfere. They are ultimately our subdivision and therefore we are ultimately responsible for nurturing them and training them to be true heroes." she paused and looked around the room.

Even Flash was listening.

She began again. "If there happens to be a serious incident in which the League is away or needs backup, the Titans will be who we will call on. I hope everyone will understand the utter importance of this meeting."

"Any questions." Batman (aka Bruce Wayne, billionaire) asked.

The Question raised his hand.

"Speak." Batman demanded.

"Will we be questioning the Titans, evaluating them psychologically or giving them a special test?"

"That's a good question." Superman replied "Although we have seen the team beat villain again and again, certain members quitting and joining again, it isn't enough. We have seen certain members having attitude problems and this might hurt the team. We need to give them tough scenarios to see what they really can do and who they really are."

Flash raised his hand. Superman nodded.

"Well, I mean," he began "They have gone through a lot of emotional troubles and stuff but they are still a team. Raven sometimes finds Beast Boy annoying but she actually enjoys his jokes and is willing to spend a moment with him! She even rescued him and defended him! I think there's no questioning of how tightly the team is bound."

"But suppose Robin be blinded by his crush on Starfire," The Question stated, turning to Batman. The Bat nodded his approval.

"He might make some decisions in her favour or in favour of his relation with her. That kind of decision may not be the best decision. The Titans may be hurt or even die. Perhaps they would be angry at Robin and quit," The Question said "So I agree with Superman. We need to see what they are made of."

"Sometimes we need to trust others," Aquaman said, looking around the table. "We need to show the Titans that we trust them. "

"We do," Green Arrow said "They are our subdivision. League members need annual evaluations, why not the Titans?"

"I agree." said John "We need a real test. Appearances and videos can be deceiving. We aren't with them, we haven't really observed them, so we can't say anything for sure,"

Black Canary nodded "Although they seem to be great, you don't know. They have been acting quite independently, but they are after all our subdivision and need to abide the rules, which includes annual evaluations."

"Well I think they are great fighters as most of you should agree to," Shayera began. The others nodded. "They have shown that they are a team in a lot of cases. Cyborg quitting, Beast Boy wanting to lead the team, saving the world from its end… It shows how willing they are to sacrifice for each other and ultimately make the world a better place." She cleared her throat "Also, I believe that Robin will not be blinded by his crush on Starfire. He knows he has to make the right choice."

"We didn't see that when Slade planted the whatever thing in the Titans," John said "Robin hesitated. True, they were his friends, but this made Slade hurt them. He could have developed a better strategy to rescue his friends instead of standing there wondering,"

"Here we are discussing whether or not we need the evaluation," Dr Fate reminded everyone.

Silence.

"So we are all agreed?" asked Superman.

Nods.

"Who is in favour of an evaluation?"

"Aye!" said John, Black Canary, Green Arrow, the Question, Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Who is not in favour of an evaluation?"

"Aye!" said Flash, Shayera and Aquaman.

"I think we have reached a decision. We will do the evaluation. I will call another meeting to discuss the details."

**A/N: So how's it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans Evaluation

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! I hope you guys enjoy!**

Superman cleared his throat, his gaze sweeping across the room. "Previously in the last meeting we have decided that it is necessary for the Teen Titans to undergo an evaluation. In this meeting we shall discuss the details of the evaluation."

"Please give feasible and reasonable suggestions," Wonder Woman said.

"Let's start," Batman growled.

"I think we need to give them a real-life test, then a simulation where we wipe their minds, just like what we did to Young Justice." John began "We need to see how they act both conscious of who they are and not."

"I agree," said Green Arrow "But I also think they need some kind of psychological test too."

"For the real-life test, I think they should fight against us, do obstacle courses and the like." Black Canary suggested.

"But will they hold back?" Flash wondered "And they've known us long enough to know we won't really hurt them and or weaknesses."

"True," Wonder Woman reasoned, "They might encounter a new villain somewhere along the way."

"But we should still be fighting them personally to get a better picture," Aquaman said.

Shayera nodded. "We can't tell everything from data, statistics and videos."

"Maybe we should disguise ourselves," the Question said "Tot test their thinking and reacting."

"Sure," Black Canary agreed.

"So they will be doing obstacle courses, fitness tests, fight us in disguise and do psychological tests for the real-life test?" John said.

"I think so." Flash said.

"So we have made our minds up?" Superman asked.

"Aye!" everyone said.

"All in favour of John's suggestion?"

"Aye!"

"All not in favour?"

Silence.

"So we have an agreement as to the real-life test. Now let us discuss issues concerning the simulation." Superman announced.

"I think they need to be put into situations where the team is near to breaking up so we can see their abilities," Aquaman said.

"True." Shayera agreed "Or perhaps the situation of one of them dying or dead. We can then see how strong they really are."

"We also need to test whether Robin's crush will affect his decision." John stated.

"So maybe we have a scenario or Slade capturing BB, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven, then we see who he chooses to save?" Flash suggested.

"That will be a good test," Wonder Woman said "We may also exaggerate the scenes where Slade gets away and see how Robin reacts. Judging from his previous obsession, he might react badly."

"We also need to test how well Raven can control her emotions," Flash said "It's really dangerous if she can't."

"So we will have a scenario where Beast Boy teases her too much." Superman stated.

Nods.

"Starfire's innocence and lack of knowledge concerning earth, its people and customs may also be dangerous," Shayera said.

"So we need some clever villain to trick her," Green Arrow said.

"There is one point I think we have missed," Batman stated.

All eyes were on him.

"Should we wipe their memories, like what we did to Young Justice, or should we just let them be?"

"Is J'onn willing to do that?" Superman asked.

"If it helps the team," he said.

"Will we be able to resurrect their memories?" Flash questioned.

J'onn nodded. "With the help of Doctor Fate, it will be easier."

Dr. Fate nodded his agreement "I will be willing to help."

"Will there be trauma after despairing scenes in the simulation?" asked Black Canary.

"It depends on the person," J'onn said "If he/she blamed himself/herself for letting a teammate die in the simulation, the person may give himself or herself too much pressure."

"Then there is no big security risk, right?" Shayera asked.

"There are no side effects," J'onn said.

"When will we do the tests?" John asked.

"Preferably one day when the weather is good and one when it is bad." Shayera said.

"Maybe we should make it a surprise quiz." Wonder Woman said "They might have to face a villain suddenly one day,"

"I will arrange for it," Batman said.

Then he looked around the room.

"I think we trust J'onn to do what is appropriate in the simulations."

Silence.

"Are we agreed that J'onn should wipe the memories of the Teen Titans and then resurrect them with the help of Dr Fate?" Superman asked.

"All in favour?"

"Aye!"

"All not?"

Silence.

"Are we agreed that we shall let J'onn J'onzz decide what to be shown or done in the simulation? A kind reminder, the League must uphold all responsibility of his decisions or actions."

"All in favour?"

"Aye!"

"All not?"

Silence again.

"Then we are agreed. Dismissed."

**A/N: Short and boring, but this has to be written…**


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans Evaluation

**A/N: New chapter here! There is gonna be some action, so I hope you guys like it better!**

"We're coming, ETA five minutes," Batman said on the main computer.

"Wow," Beast Boy said "I can't wait to meet the League in person!"

"I wonder what they're coming for," Cyborg said.

"So this 'League' are superheroes like us?" Starfire asked.

"Yup," Robin replied. "But they are an adult version of us. They are older."

The jet landed and the Titans stepped forward.

The 'platform' lowered and out came Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz, Zatanna, Black Canary, Hawkgirl and Aquaman.

After the greetings, Superman spoke up. "We're here to give you a test on your abilities."

"Think we're not good enough?" Raven quipped.

Batman glared at her for interrupting.

Raven glared back.

Batman glared daggers, Raven glared tanks.

Batman cringed mentally.

Raven smirked mentally.

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were gaping.

Superman cleared his throat. "I think we should start now,"

Black Canary stepped forward. "I want you to run ten laps. No powers allowed."

"Take you positions." Batman said.

Everyone chose a lane and knelt down (I dunno how to describe the starting position…)

"Gee that's so uncool," Shayera jeered playfully "How're we supposed to film this?"

She shut up when Wonder Woman nudged her.

"On your mark, get set,"

"GO!" Superman yelled.

Everyone stared.

"What? That's how we do it on my planet."

"You practically grew up on Earth," Wonder Woman pointed out.

"Sorry."

Robin was leading, as expected, with Starfire a few metres away.

Raven and Cyborg were competing each other for the third place a good 20 metres away from Robin and Starfire.

Last of all was Beast Boy, who didn't really train without his powers.

Believe it or not, Raven actually trained without powers once per week just in case. With her demon physical bonuses, she wasn't too behind.

Starfire also had alien physical bonuses. In addition, she trained 4 times a week without powers, therefore running faster than Raven.

"Not bad," said Zatanna, looking at Raven (I know she's the one who refused Raven League membership, but this does not apply here.) "It's like looking in the mirror,"

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman laughed.

"I see your little boy is doing quite well," Hawkgirl teased Batman.

"Don't push it, Shayera," he growled.

"Need I mention how he cried when you wouldn't go to his little League games?" Superman mocked.

"That was so cruel and inhumane," Wonder Woman quipped.

"Glad he turned out to be a nice guy," Zatanna said.

Batman glared.

"We've been friends for so long I'm immune to your glare."

she said.

Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg were running their seventh lap after six minutes. Beast Boy was still lagging behind on his fifth lap.

"Machines don't get tired," Cyborg said.

"Good thing demons crush machines," she fired back, speeding up.

"Oh no you don't," Cyborg said, speeding up also.

"Can I just give up?" Beast Boy practically cried as Raven and cyborg passed him again.

"Determination? Uncheck. Durability? Uncheck." Shayera said. "How does your son choose people?"

Superman swore steam came out of the cowl.

The test ended with Robin coming first, followed by Starfire, then Raven, then Cyborg. Last of all was Beast Boy, who crawled past the finish line three minutes after Cyborg finished his laps.

"The second test will be on swimming," Black Canary announced, as she put the results in a file.

"There are two parts. First, how long you can stay afloat in the sea without anything. Touching other teammates and using powers are not allowed. The second part I will tell you later."

"Good thing I upgraded my suit (as said in my other story, Teen Titans Play Games)," Cyborg muttered.

"Go get changed if you need to, and meet us here within seven minutes," Wonder Woman said.

A couple of minutes later…

"We're ready!" Robin announced.

The group was immediately transported to a jetty in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"The goal is to stay afloat for the longest," Black Canary said.

"The waves are quite strong," Robin noted.

"You are Titans." Batman said.

"There are wooden boards on each side," Black Canary said.

They were quite far away.

"They are a hundred metres out," said Superman.

"If you touch the board, you lose,"

"On the count of three, jump down," Black Canary said.

"One,"

Everyone stepped to the edge.

"Two,"

Raven took off her cloak, and Robin took off his belt.

"Three!"

Everyone jumped.

Then surfaced three seconds later. The race was on.

Raven just lied in the water horizontally to save strength. Robin did the same.

Starfire was just floating along with the current, with an occasional kick to stay close to the jetty.

Cyborg was also simply floating in the water. As he was quite heavy, he stayed more or less rooted to the spot.

Beast Boy was shivering. He was moving his arms and legs rapidly. Robin knew he would lose his strength soon.

Ten minutes passed.

Beast Boy's teeth chattered.

Twenty.

He was getting paler.

Thirty.

"I give up!" he yelled.

Hawkgirl fished him out and gave him a blanket.

"Titans, stay put," Black Canary said.

Then came a huge wave.

"What the…" Robin thought.

Starfire frowned.

They braced themselves.

Well, Cyborg didn't. He didn't have to, with his bulky metal body.

Raven just lied there, or so it seems.

The wave crashed down.

Raven was flung a long way, but quickly dived under and swam back to the jetty.

Starfire wasn't so lucky. With a scream, she hit the wooden board. Hard.

Aquaman lifted her out of the water and offered her a mug of hot mustard.

It was an hour since Beast Boy was fished out. And the three remaining were still in.

After half an hour…

"Ok, listen up," Superman said. "I'm going to throw this football into the sea within the borders of the wooden boards. Whoever touches it first wins.

He raised the ball, and threw it.

Raven immediately dived and swum as fast as she could. She couldn't wait for this day to end.

Robin just swum on the surface.

Cyborg was swimming as hard as he could but as common sense reveals, he was lagging behind.

Raven was swimming very quickly. Contrary to popular belief, she actually swum twice a week. Of course, her demon side helped with her speed.

Robin was also swimming as fast as he could

The two were closing in on the ball.

Raven stretched out her hand.

Robin stretched out his hand.

Raven's fingertips brushed the ball.

"And the winner is Raven!" Superman announced.

**A/N: Stay put!**


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans Evaluation

Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but things are busy right now. I'll do my best, and hope that'll be enough!**

"The next test will be on team games," Black Canary said after she let the Titans rest for a night.

"Change into comfortable clothes that allow you to move freely," Superman said "I suggest an agile combat suit. Nothing too heavy, though,"

"Be reminded to keep yourselves decent," Black Canary said "Be down here in ten minutes."

**Raven**

She fished a black cat suit no one knew about out of her closet. This was going to be a surprise for everyone. The suit allowed free movement yet provided adequate protection for both sharp and blunt attacks, as well as extra protection that would be useful if she fell down.

Like it or not, Raven actually admired the Black Widow. Not Scarlett Johansson, mind you, but the comic book character. She loved the way Natasha used her body to perform strategic kicks and punches. She thought Natasha's style was worth learning and admiring. Of course, Raven also like the fact that the Widow had certain…methods to… attain information

Raven clipped on a gear belt, just in case powers weren't allowed. She then teleported herself down.

**Robin**

"Hmmm…" he thought. "Something that allows movement yet provides enough protection…"

He pulled out a dark blue and green unitard.

"Wow I sure look like Aqualad…" he thought.

However strange or ugly the unitard looked, it allowed movement as well as enough protection, as the suit was padded.

He clipped on his gadget belt and put on a cape, then ran downstairs.

**Starfire**

"What shall I wear for this occasion?" Starfire wondered "Something which I can move in, and can offer me enough protection…"

"Aha!"

She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pink, sparkly tight-fit jumpsuit. (Strange, I know)

She then hopped happily downstairs.

**Beast Boy**

"I'll just have to wear my Doom Patrol uniform," he though sadly. "Other clothes break when I morph."

He went downstairs again.

**Cyborg **

"I don't even have to change," he thought, quickly pressing the elevator back down.

"Okay, everyone here?" Black Canary asked.

"Aye!" the Titans yelled.

"Now we are going to play a game of dodgeball," she continued "Each of you will be you own team, accompanied by four other droids which can shoot the balls as well as dodge. You'll have to yell out every command. Every droid has a number. Simply yell out the number then the command. Droids can dodge on their own, but may be vulnerable to sneak attacks. No powers allowed."

Raven has droid 1 to 4, Robin had 5 to 8, and so on, with Starfire, Beast Boy and finally Cyborg.

"Take your positions!" Superman said, pointing to the marks on the ground.

Each team went to their own allocated space.

"On the count of three," he continued.

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One!"

"Droid 1, block Droid 10! (Starfire's droid) Droid 2, grab the ball! Droid 3, guard the ball!" Raven yelled quickly, not allowing the others to react quickly enough.

Her team successfully got a ball, while the other droids were scrambling for the remaining ball.

Unsurprisingly, Robin's droid got the ball.

"Droid 5 and 6, corner Droid 13! Droid 7, shoot the ball at Droid 13!" he yelled.

"Aww man you're no fun!" Beast Boy complained.

"Droid 14, grab the ball! Shoot at Droid 6!" he yelled quickly, much to everyone's surprise.

So far, Droids 6 and 13 were down.

"Droid 1, charge at Droid 11! Droid 2, shoot!" the ball hit Starfire's droid. "Droid 1, grab the ball and run back! Droid 3, guard the ball!"

"I will not lose so easily, friends!" said Starfire as she dispatched two of her droids after the ball.

When there was around an arms length between the droid, Raven yelled. "Droid 1, hit Droid 9!"

Up till now, Droids 6, 9 and 5 are down.

"Droids 17 and 18!" Cyborg yelled. "Corner Droid 7! Droid 17, grab the ball! Hit Droid 8 with it!"

Robin growled.

"Droids 5 and 8!" he barked "After Droids 17 and 18!"

"Droid 17, turn and shoot Droid 5!"

The droid missed.

"Droid 5!" Robin yelled. "Get the ball! Run back here!"

"Droids 17 and 18, give chase! Get the ball and shoot immediately!" Cyborg yelled.

Droid 17 wrenched the ball from Droid 5 and hit it with the ball.

"Droid 8, get the ball and shoot Droid 17!"

"Droid17, snatch the ball and hit it back!"

The droids collided.

Now, Droids 5, 6, 8, 9, 13 and 17 were down.

"Droid 1, get the ball! Droid 2, guard the ball!" Raven yelled. "Run back here!"

"Droids 10 and 11, stop Droids 1 and 2! Grab the ball and hit them!" Starfire yelled.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was commanding the droids to get the other ball.

"Droids 17 and 18, grab the ball!"

"Droids 13 and 14, stop them!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Droids, grab the ball and hit Droid 17!" Beast Boy yelled again.

Droid 13 grabbed the ball and hit Droid 17. Droid 18 hit Droid 13.

Droids 13 and 17 were down.

With the girls…

Droid 1 hit Droid 10 with the ball. Droid 11 grabbed the ball but that was snatched away by Droid 2, who hit Droid 11.

"Starfire's out!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Droids 1 and 2, corner Droids 14, 15 and 16! Shoot at them!"

"Droid 14, grab the ball! Droid 15, assist Droid 14!"

But Raven's droids were faster and Droids 14 and 15 were down.

"Droid 18, grab the ball! Droids 19 and 20, corner Droids 1 and 2!" Cyborg yelled.

"Droids 1 and 2, run back!" Raven yelled. "Turn around and shoot Droid 7! Then grab the ball and run!"

Before words could escape from Robin's mouth, he was out.

"Droids 18 and 19, charge!" Cyborg yelled. "Droid 20, get the ball!"

"Droid 1, shoot Droid 18! Droid 2, grab the ball and hit Droid 19! Then get Droid 20! Droids 3 and 4, distract droids 18, 19 and 20!"

Raven won.

She smirked. "I _always_ win,"


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans Evaluation

**A/N: Hey guys! Long wait, but I was busy, so really, really sorry. Please enjoy!**

"Next, we will pair each of you up with a Leaguer to fight," Superman said "Powers are allowed. No lethal strikes, and no strikes after the opponent is down. This applies to Leaguers as well. There will be three rounds, each with different Leaguers."

"We have Robin with Zatanna, Green Arrow and Flash. Starfire with Aquaman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. Beast Boy with Wonder Woman, Batman and J'onn. Raven with me, Huntress and Black Canary. Cyborg with Fire, Ice and Captain Marvel."

Beast Boy gulped. Robin and Raven were unfazed. Starfire was inquiring who was who. Cyborg was replying.

"First, let's have Robin with Zatanna," Superman said "Oh, I almost forgot, Question, Vixen and Captain Atom will be the judges."

**A/N: I'm not gonna go deep, I'll just pick one fight from each Titan**.

Zatanna cast spells to bind Robin with ropes. Robin used his bird-a-rangs to cut them. He flung those at her. Zatanna turned them into pigeons. She then pulled a rabbit from her hat and flung it in his face. Robin knew he had to get close to do damage. He charged.

Zatanna dodged and bound Robin with ropes to buy some time. She then sent a flock of pigeons flying towards him, which swept him off his feet.

Robin shooed them away and kicked Zatanna in the face. She blocked the second kick and landed a punch of her own. This was becoming hand-to-hand, which was more in Robin's favour.

A few minutes later, Robin was down, knocked down by a surprise kick from Zatanna.

"Robin was not match for her. He couldn't get near her fast enough," Question said. "He should have cast as distraction, such as a smoke bomb, to get nearer in a shorter time,"

"His martial arts are good, but he was caught off guard by the last kick. Zatanna had distracted him by a mock punch. That seems quite off-quality for the Boy Wonder," Vixen said.

"Robin didn't have a strategy," Captain Atom started "He should have formed a quick, simple plan in his head, like military do. A plan like Question suggested."

Robin was even with Green Arrow, him being younger and Arrow being more experienced. Robin lost to Flash. He tried to trip Flash, but that didn't work, as he put out his leg too early and Flash saw it.

Flash just skidded and ran the other way.

"Robin has shown inexperience in dealing with Flash." The Question said "I was quite disappointed in his match with Green Arrow. Robin has fought Speedy before, and they're fighting styles are similar. Green Arrow, however, has not fought Robin before. Also, Robin is younger than Arrow, so he has more strength and agility. I expected Robin to have the upper hand."

"Robin's match with Flash was," Vixen said "Frankly speaking, shameful. Flash was just running in circles! Robin didn't do anything. His timing was quite poor. His leg was put out at the wrong time. His match with Green Arrow was a bit out of my expectation. As Question explained, Robin has an advantage. But he didn't use it. Robin didn't perform any spectacular gymnastics moves to dodge or attack. He didn't try to make his moves fast so Arrow wouldn't have more trouble getting to know them. I am quite disappointed."

"Robin does indeed have little experience dealing with speedsters," Captain Atom said "But he should have thought of the idea of sticking out his leg a bit sooner. His timing was quite off. This shows difficulty in adaptation. In his fight with Green Arrow, he shows poor fighting skills and planning. As Vixen said, he did not put his advantages to use. Failing to plan is planning to fail. Robin has not plotted any plans to deal with a villainous speedster."

"Next, we will have Starfire with Aquaman," Superman announced.

"As we have to accommodate the usage of Aquaman's powers, there will be a mini pool,"

In her fight with Aquaman, Starfire lost, terribly.

"She has not been trained to fight in water," Question said.

"She demonstrated poor ability of movement and fighting in water. She is not suited to fight, or do anything in water," Vixen said.

"Starfire does not know how swim properly or struggle properly in water, Her movements were rash and therefore both useless and energy-wasting. I am appalled that a Titan cannot fight in water," Captain Atom said.

In her fight with Hawkgirl, Starfire performed a lot better. However, she was not accustomed to the stunning of Hawkgirl's mace. Also, Hawkgirl was very strong and very active, not hesitant at all. Hawkgirl also managed to deflect her blasts.

The two swooped around each other, delivering and blocking blows.

Then Hawkgirl flung out her mace, a move Starfire didn't expect. She tried to blast the mace away, but the blast deflected into her face and she knocked herself out.

"Poor move," Question said "She knew that her blasts were always deflected by Hawkgirl's mace. Blasting the mace was a rash and incorrect decision."

"As Question said, her last move has a large problem," Vixen said "But the problem is the thinking behind. That action showed that Starfire didn't think clearly during the battle and was making decisions too quick. I also think she could have caught Hawkgirl off guard by pretending to shoot from her eyes the blasting her with her hands, or something like that."

"I was quite disappointed by the lack of planning," Captain Atom said "No offence, but Hawkgirl prefers, and is strong at, physical battering. What Starfire should have done was develop a plan, like one Vixen suggested. She should have known how to counter Hawkgirl's style."

Green Lantern was an experienced military man who had a brain full of battle strategies. So that's what he did. He shot a beam, forcing Starfire to counter it with one of her own. Then he raised a shield, and while Starfire was gathering more power, he made a fist appear from the shield and knocked her out.

"Again this shows lack of concentration on the battle," Question said "She was not paying attention to Lantern's energy ring, which is the important thing."

"She is completely unclear of plans the opponent may have. She doesn't try to use a lot of strategies or plans." Vixen said.

"It is obvious that Starfire has good strength, agility, and the like," Captain Atom said. "However, Lantern doesn't have much agility. She didn't spot this. Poor observation on her part,"

**A/N: Can't wait to see BB's match with the trinity? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans' Evaluation

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I'll try to make the fights more interesting and challenging.**

"Next we will have Beast Boy with Wonder Woman." Superman announced. "The judges will remain the same."

Batman noted that Beast Boy was calm and serious when he walked up to the arena.

Beast Boy walked with grace and an aura full of confidence and power. Raven nearly raised an eyebrow.

Wonder Woman flew up into the air, waving her lasso around, flinging it towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into a fly and buzzed away. The faint sound did not escape Wonder Woman's super hearing ability. She clapped her hands together with the strength of an Amazon (Yeah she's an Amazon), forcing Beast Boy to change into an armadillo to avoid getting seriously hurt when flung into the wall by the sound waves.

Wonder Woman then lassoed him, and had flung him around a few times when he turned into a bat and got out of the lasso.

Batman wondered if Beast Boy was trying to please him.

Beast Boy then transformed into a dinosaur and started to get as close as he could to the Amazonian champion.

Wonder Woman balled her hand into fist and flew forward with superhuman speed, hitting Beast Boy hard with an uppercut, flinging him into the wall.

Beast Boy changed quickly into a seal with thick layers of blabber to shield the force of the impact.

But he had done so a bit too late and was flung into the wall. Hard.

Wonder Woman flew over to see how Beast Boy was.

Due to his special genes, Beast Boy recovered within a few minutes. He woke up to J'onn wiping his face with a wet cloth and Raven propping his head up with a black pillow.

"Ughh…" he groaned "What just happened?"

"Wonder Woman hit you with an uppercut," Raven informed him curtly.

"No wonder that hurts…" he said.

"No hard feelings?" asked Wonder Woman (Raven sensed a teeny tiny sense of sheepiness), holding out her hand.

Beast Boy shook it. "Been a pleasure sparring with you," he said.

"Could've said something more real," Raven muttered.

"I was quite surprised when you walked up with your head up high and your aura oozing with confidence and bravery," Question said. "That is one thing I have to praise you for. Bravery and confidence are far more important than strength or skill. If you don't have the guts to do something, no matter how perfected your skill is, you will fail. You also took full advantage of your powers, changing from one animal into another to defend or attack. But the 'bat part'… why?"

"Bats have excellence sense of radar," Beast Boy said "Which is exactly what I needed to avoid getting lassoed."

"So you weren't trying to please everyone-should-be-perfect and I-never-speak-to-anyone-not-worth-my-time over there." Shayera confirmed.

Batman glared at her.

With not much effect.

"I've had a whole planet glare at me with far more hate and anger," she said.

Batman shut up.

"You always use that (aka her choosing the League over her planet in "Starcrossed") to stop me from getting maimed by the others."

"Try experiencing what I experienced,"

That gave Batman a few glares.

Superman cleared his throat. "Let's continue."

"Deciding which animal to change into within a short period of time is not always easy, especially in tight situations. You chose the right animals, and that is nice. Trust me, I've had experience," Vixen said. "I especially liked the…courtesy after the fight. You lost, but you lost well. You didn't carry a grudge, but admired the opponent for her skill and strength. That, is the correct attitude of a fighter."

"I agree that Beast Boy chose the right animals to turn into," Captain Atom said "I was also surprised by the speed he reacted. There weren't a lot of moments where he was momentarily shocked or stunned. That is admirable, since he was facing an opponent greater than himself, an Amazon with greater strength agility, etcetera."

Beast Boy swelled with pride.

He demonstrated complicated acrobatics in his fight with Batman, shocking everyone. With J'onn, well, truthfully speaking it was hard to deal with a person who could make your fist pass through him.

Beast Boy had a lot of difficulty, as J'onn wasn't holding back a lot. J'onn was constantly dematerializing and materializing through the floor and the walls.

He did manage one sneak attack, though, but that hardly harmed the Martian.

Sadly Beast Boy could not turn into a fire-spitting dragon, or J'onn would have been defeated in seconds.

Then J'onn decided to end the fight by materializing his arm in Beast Boy's leg.

Beast Boy screamed in pain.

"Ouch," said Superman.

"Yes, he is not used to fighting with beings such as I," J'onn said. "However, he must have some experience with other sorts of pain than those he usually encounters."

"He fought better than I expected, with a show of skill and patience," Question said.

"Again, full use of his powers," Vixen said.

"Nice sneak attack," Captain Atom commented.

**A/N: Can't wait for Raven's turn!**


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans' Evaluation

**A/N: Thanks for all the support you guys are giving me! So far there are 16 reviews, 4 favourites, 6 followers and 697 views. You guys truly are a wonderful bunch **

**I am aiming for at least 4 more reviews, 1 more favourite, 2 more followers and 750 views by the last chapter. Hope you guys can make this possible!**

Everyone showed a lot of interest. After all, this was the fight between the girl who defeated Trigon and the man who took down Darkseid.

"Now is the long-awaited fight between Raven and Superman," Black Canary said.

"Why are _you_ announcing?" Flash asked.

Black Canary rolled her eyes. "Superman is fighting, so obviously he can't do that."

"I _know_," he said "But why you?"

"I led some of the tests prior to this one,"

"Why not give someone else a chance?"

"Fine, go tell Batman over there that he should give someone else this job."

Flash gulped and wisely chose to shut up.

"The judges will remain," Black Canary said, as though nothing had happened. "Let the fight begin." (I know I didn't use this line in any of the previous fights but it felt right here.)

Raven and Superman were circling each other, scanning their opponents' physiques and looking for any loopholes in their defence.

Raven, being the calm one, was racking her brain with possibilities. She was no match for the Kryptonian in strength. To summon some Kryptonite would be shameful and dishonourable. She decided that the best way was to bore him out and then find some loophole in that not-well-thought-through attack.

Superman was analysing his opponent. He knew raven could use magic, but he was not sure which kinds. He knew she could teleport and fly, as well as blast people like Green Lantern, but not anything else. He knew he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know more.

So he decided to provoke her.

Sadly for him Raven had telepathic powers. And therefore could read his emotions as well as thoughts.

When he suddenly leapt at her she simply "dissolved" through the ground, then came back up behind Superman, at lightning speed.

Superman swung back and she quickly flew up.

Superman shot up quickly. Raven darted around and raised shields to protect herself. But Superman was strong. He started to push against her shield.

Raven knew she wouldn't be able to hole out like that. So, taking a leaf out of Lantern's book, she conjured a fist out of the shield. Superman was experienced with this and quickly sidestepped, then came battering back at her shield again.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she muttered.

Black energy bound themselves around Superman, restraining him. Raven let down her shield and focused on restraining Superman.

But Superman wasn't named the "Man of Steel" for nothing. He struggled and was about to shoot up into the air when Raven sent some energy to stun him. That caught him off guard.

However, Superman wasn't as dense as everyone thought. Raven's shield was down; this was the perfect opportunity.

Gathering an admirable amount of strength, he burst out of the constraints and landed a hit on Raven, who was caught off guard.

Raven recovered after a split second and flew back up into the air, a bruise clearly seen.

She then began shooting lasers with stuns (How do I describe that?), which Superman simply deflected or countered with lasers of his own.

Superman started to advance.

'I will not lose.' Raven thought, quickly thinking of a plan.

She darted right up to Superman, startling him. She then did a triple kick, with strength that equalled batman's glare. Ah, the advantages of being a demon.

Superman fought back, punching Raven, who moved quickly from one side to another to dodge the attacks.

Raven blasted him with a strong, um, well, blast, and Superman scorched the edge of her leotard with his laser vision.

Raven managed to get back at Superman for her bruise by summoning ants to crawl all over him (the Leaguers laughed off their heads, Batman was struggling to contain a small smirk); Superman got back by tickling her with his "freeze breath". **A/N: How do you say that? BTW, the tickling part is extremely unrealistic, yeah I know, but…it would really be funny if it happened, right?**

It was one loooong fight, and the judges decided they had to interfere after almost two hours.

They were declared even.

"Great endurance and recovering ability," Question said "Strategies used and nice martial arts skills. It's good to learn martial arts just in case your powers fail you," he said. "I like your agility and determination."

"We basically have a somewhat perfect fighter here," Vixen said. The others cheered. "Raven is calm, determined and strong. As Question said, she has strong endurance and recovery abilities. Raven is able to plot and use wise strategies even during short periods of time or when defending herself. I do admire her martial arts abilities as well as agility and gracefulness. You didn't use any rough moves; you basically walked around elegantly, dancing on tiptoes like a ballerina. Wow, Raven, wow."

Everyone applauded. The Titans cheered.

"Thank you," Raven said.

"I really hate Question and Vixen…" Captain Atom began, earning two very strong glares. "For taking away all my lines."

Everyone smiled.

"Honestly Vixen's covered everything there is to be said about a warrior. Your physical abilities are great, and you fought with honour and mercy."

The others looked at him.

"She could have summoned Kryptonite, used her soul self, plague his brain with nightmares and the list goes on and on, but she didn't"

Murmurs of approval were heard.

"Now let us proceed to the next fight with Huntress."

As expected, Raven won without breaking a sweat (No offense Huntress, Raven's just really powerful).

Also as expected, raven overpowered Black Canary.

"Nice job, Rae," Cyborg said, patting his little sister on the shoulder as they walked out.

**A/N: That's it for this chappie!**


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Titans' Evaluation

**A/N: Here's the chapter, sorry it's so late!**

Robin was secretly a bit afraid for Cyborg. Fire and Ice, aka heat and cold to machines, were deadly. He didn't know if Cyborg's robot body could survive such tests…

"Now we'll have Cyborg up with Fire. Judges remain the same," Superman announced. (Note to all: Fire is going to be fully clothed when her powers are activated in this story)

Cyborg evaluated Fire. All he knew was that she controlled some green fire that allowed her to fly and blast flames. Not much to work with. 'Gotta read up to the League database,' he sent himself a mental note.

Fire flew up into the air and started to blast Cyborg. He reacted by sending 'ice missiles' (similar to the bird-a-rangs Robin uses to freeze people), which were quickly melted down.

She then sent a freezing-flame (yes, she can do that), which totally caught Cyborg off-guard.

'Didn't know she could do that,' he mused to himself, quickly firing back missiles.

He rushed forward to close the distance between them while Fire was distracted with melting the missiles he fired. He punched her, not knowing that Batman had trained her in hand-to-hand combat.

She reacted quickly, dodging to one side and grabbing his fist, slamming him face-down into the ground.

Cyborg shocked her with electricity and used her momentary weakness to punch her in the gut.

Fire changed her clothing to that of an ice hockey goalie's immediately.

'Ow!' Cyborg thought, resisting the urge to massage his fist. 'I didn't know she could do that, either!'

He changed his arm into a sonic cannon to blast her, which she countered with a freeze blast, immobilizing his cannon. Cyborg struck her with the iced fist and the ice shattered on the goalie suit.

Fire changed her clothes back to her normal green costume and then turned her eyes black.

'Wha..?!' Cyborg thought.

Then he was blasted with a strong flame which disabled his system.

"Not entirely bad," Question said "I liked how he shattered the ice on the goalie suit. That was quick thinking. However, I see that you were often surprised and caught off-guard as you didn't really know much about her. Well, I suggest reading such things up, as well as that of villains, so you will be able to organise a better attack if it comes to that."

"Clearly Fire was in control of the whole fight," Vixen said. "But you did react fast, shocking her with electricity. You wanted to fight, and you were on the aggressive side. But, as Question said, you had a poor knowledge of Fire."

"Not much left for me to say," Captain Atom said.

Cyborg did a little better with Ice, as he had heat missiles and he could turn of the cooling in his suit, disabling Ice's powers.

He did even better with Captain Marvel, the main threats to machines gone. He was pretty battered up at the end of the fight, but had managed to stun Captain Marvel a bit, though not enough to turn him back into Billy Batson.

"Improvement is needed," Question said "I see how you made use of heat to disable Ice. As for Captain Marvel, I think you held your ground quite well. You were quite agile, but during the whole fight you hardly threw a punch. I understand Captain Marvel may be tough, but so are villains, so you need to make yourself stronger, if possible,"

"Captain Marvel was beating the crap out of you," Vixen said "You need better strategy to fight back. There were a few moments you could have done that, but you failed to notice the loopholes."

"Worse than I expected," Captain Atom said. "No offense, Captain, but you aren't much different from Mammoth with the power to fly."

"None taken," the Captain replied.

"As Vixen said, there were times when you could've thrown a punch," he continued. "I think you need to work on fighting such villains."

"Thanks for serving as judges," Superman said to the trio.

"It's an honour," Question said, shaking Superman's hand.

"My pleasure," Vixen said.

"Whatever it takes to strengthen the league," Atom said.

The three judges left, and Superman turned to the Titans.

"Now, we will have a self-evaluation session. Let's start with Robin. What did you learn through your fights?"

"Well," Robin answered. "I've become aware that I don't know how to respond to magical attacks. I might have to work with Raven on that one. As for speedsters, I guess I'm not that good with speed too. I'll be working on that. I'll be focusing on these two areas in training."

"How do you feel right now, after the fighting?"

"Relieved, actually," he replied. "Leaguers are powerful, I knew that,"

"So you wanted to impress us?"

"Well…"

"Ok, I get the idea. Moving on. Starfire, how did you find your fights?"

"Oh, they were most exhausting and tiring. I found my fights quite like an alarm clock. They have alerted me that my fighting skills in water are poor. They have also reminded me that I need to think carefully in battle."

"What do you think of Beast Boy's fight?"

"Oh, Friend Beast Boy was absolutely brave and enduring. I see him as a strong warrior."

"Alright. Beast Boy, tell me, how do you think you did in your fight?"

"I was surprised I didn't die," he said truthfully

The others chuckled.

"When I was walking up to the arena, I told myself to do my best. Looks like that worked."

"Who do you think had the most strategy in their fights?"

"Raven," he answered.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"She used a lot of moves like making a fist out of her shield. She also startled Superman with some martial arts moves, which she unleashed at the best moment. Summoning ants was funny but also clever, she knew you'd be able to blast things like bunnies and gorillas away."

"I see. You've been paying a lot of attention to her fights, right?" Superman teased.

Beast Boy defended himself. "I pay attention to _everyone_'s fights."

"Raven. Who do you think was your toughest opponent?"

"You, of course," Raven replied. "No offense, but Huntress and Canary do not have superior strength or agility. They don't have 'freeze breath' and they cannot shoot lasers out of their eyes. My martial arts were around their level,"

"Exceeding, I think," Cyborg murmured.

"So, I didn't really have that much of a challenge fighting them. But you, Superman, have super strength, super speed, laser-shooting eyes, freeze breath, great endurance, strong defence, and a body which bullets cannot fire through."

"So, what do you think about Robin's fight?"

"I think Robin does need to be exposed to magical attacks, as he hasn't got much experience," she replied. "He is a bit too used to fighting people with martial arts skills and fancy gadgets, and people with strong bodies armed with cannons or guns, but not people with superpowers like speed or magic."

"Cyborg. How do you feel now?"

"Well, I lost, and I lost bad," he said "I'm a bit sad, but happy at the same time. I saw my little sister and best friend do really well, and I'm proud of them."

Beast Boy broke a huge grin.

Raven gave the tiniest of smiles.

"I'm also glad that I've found my faults so that I can improve myself better,"

"What do you think of Starfire's fight with Hawkgirl?"

"Well, they have a similar style, but Hawkgirl has more experience. Starfire is…less careful, and while Hawkgirl is rash, she actually thinks her moves through. I think Hawkgirl wasn't doing her best in the fight, though,"

"Thank you for your time. Now, go back to your rooms, take a shower, and get some sleep. We'll be doing more tomorrow."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and support my other story, Covert Op. It's an Avengers fanfic, a one-shot of Fury/Widow, because there are only like 2 or 3 stories featuring this couple and I wanted to explore something new. Here's the link: s/9776589/1/Covert-Op**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Titans Evaluation

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. Anyways, glad to have you fellows supporting me! Teen Titans Evaluation is currently the most reviewed Teen Titans/Justice League crossover story. Please don't let me down!**

The Titans were fast asleep, exhausted from the physically challenging tests. What they didn't know was, a tougher, more challenging, and more difficult test was coming their way.

"They're all asleep," Black Canary said.

"Alright," J'onn said. "Dr Fate and I will now enter their minds. Any objection?"

Silence.

"Then we shall begin," he announced.

He linked his right am with Dr Fate's left arm and rose into the air, spreading his other arm out parallel to the ground and keeping his legs together, resembling a cross.

Then the two of them began to chant a mantra, the language unknown to the Leaguers and spoken too fast for them to catch even a syllable.

J'onn and Dr Fate entered a dark world. They were standing on a large, flat, floating stone, with shining words and scenes whirling around them.

Dr Fate recognised a photo of the Titans. He reached out his hand and grabbed it, pulling it out. Then he and J'onn raised up their arms, causing the photo to float into the air before them. Then they touched the photo with both of their hands, chanting a few unknown words.

Robin's POV

Blinking, I woke up on a cold, wet ground of rock. Wait. What?! I'm supposed to be in my bed at the Tower!

Quickly, I get up, and find that there is darkness all around me. Oddly, there is a spotlight shining on me.

I reach into my utility belt for a torch, only to find that it isn't there. I blinked again. Wait a second! I'm in my pyjamas! What the heck?

'Who could have done this?' I ponder 'Taking me to such a strange place… It must be magic! Unless, I am on another world…'

'I should find the others first,' I muse 'I need to know if they are safe.'

Starfire's POV

My bed felt abnormally scratchy. Hmm, I wonder why? It's also a bit moist… Wait… moist? Is this one of Beast Boy's undesirable tricks again?!

I get up quickly, only to find myself in a field of grass and flowers. I breathe in the fresh scent. Mmmm, the flowers smell nice.

Suddenly I realise something. Why am I in a field? What has happened? Why am I not at the Tower? Where are my friends?

I fly up. Or, more accurately, I _tried_ to fly up. What? My powers are gone?! How could this happen?

I look around. I am in a nice field, so this is probably not the work of a villain. But Mad Mod is full of surprises and tricks. Is this a hallucination?

I blink, rub my eyes and pinch my cheek. I can feel my fingers rubbing against my eyelids and the pinch on my cheek. Is this a superior form of hallucination? I certainly do not hope so.

Where am I? Why have I lost my powers? Well, I should not worry about that at the moment. Let me walk around to see if I can find anything.

Raven's POV

The hot sands blew over my face. Huh? Hot…sand?

I quickly sit up, finding myself propped against a rock in a…desert?! Why am I even here in the first place? Last time I remembered, I was at the Tower! Hmm, let me recall what happened…

(J'onn, seeing this, quickly blocks her access to her memory)

I…I don't seem to remember. That's odd. Never mind, let me start from another angle.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" I chant, trying to locate where I am in.

"Dr Fate, Raven's powers are strong. I require some assistance." J'onn said.

Then they both put themselves in the 'cross pose' and combined their powers, energy channelling into Raven's image.

'Wait something's resisting my powers…who?' I wonder.

'Oh no, she has realised,' J'onn thought.

I try harder this time, concentrating my energy and focus. I try to break down the barrier of my memory.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" I say, using Malchior's spell to strengthen the energy, it pouring out of my eyes and ears.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"She's very powerful," Dr Fate murmured.

"I don't know if we can keep this up much longer. It is her mind after all. She has the advantage." J'onn said.

"We should be able to withstand this. But if her anger gets unleashed and Nevermore becomes chaos, her powers will multiply. At that time we won't be able to withstand her if she suddenly withdraws and strikes another place."

"Should we continue fighting her? Or maybe divert our attention to Beast Boy and Cyborg?"

"Beast Boy and Cyborg are still in slumber. We still have at least 5 hours. All is well."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

I couldn't break the barrier, much to my annoyance. I tried harder, unleashing just a bit of rage through my veins, pushing forward.

'Someone strong is doing this…' I thought 'Someone strong as the League. Wait! The League! They were doing physical tests on us before…are they trying to do mental tests now?!'

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"She just found out," Dr Fate said.

"Should we stop and explain?" J'onn asked, explaining the current situation to the League members.

"That is bad," Superman said.

"Gee thanks," Black Canary said sarcastically. "So what do we do now?"

"Raven is a clever girl. She is using random input and thinking from other areas to break through the mental barrier Dr Fate and I are holding up. I do not know if we can keep this up. Raven is very powerful. She has just tapped into her demonic powers, multiplying her strength. And we are in her mind. She has the advantage,"

"I saw we withdraw," Flash said "It's not gonna work anyways. She's already found out."

Batman nodded his approval.

"I agree with Flash and Batman," Wonder Woman said.

"Is there any way you can let us communicate with Raven?" Green Lantern asked.

"Dr Fate is working on that now. I will be catering to the others," J'onn said.

Beast Boy's POV

I have never felt so happy in my entire life! This place is great. I get to play with masters of video games all day, and party at night! Everything's tofu. This is paradise.

Even Raven's opened up. She's dancing with some boy right now. Wait, dancing with a boy?

I rush over. Can't let my girlfriend get stolen that quickly.

Oh. Did I forget to mention? I asked her two days ago and she happily agreed. So far we are doing great.

Cyborg's POV

The air stinks. There's smog all over. The sky's a disgusting yellow, and corroded buildings lie everywhere.

"What's the meaning of this?!" I yell into the sky "This is not my world!"

A little boy walks over to me. "That's what you Titans did," he said "You polluted the city so much just for satisfying your ego. You developed stronger, faster and better machines. Well, this is the result,"

'Wait, am I in the future?!' I think.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Teen Titans' Evaluation

**A/N: Really, really sorry! It's been a frantic week, and my schedule was so fully packed I couldn't find time to do this. Hope you're not too upset!**

Dr Fate reached for Raven's photo and pulled it out, pulling the girl out of her dream and into the Watchtower.

Raven's POV

My head's spinning. I open my eyes and blink. This is strange. I'm seeing League members. I'm on the Watchtower.

My brain spins and I recall what happened.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you tapped into my mind without my approval?" I snap. Wow, that was the longest sentence I ever said.

Wonder Woman stepped forward. "We are truly sorry for the intrusion of your mind. We did not mean to get any personal or private information through the process. We intended to test your mental capabilities."

"So you just step into my mind and mess with it," I stated.

"As said, we are truly sorry." Wonder Woman said.

I just glared at them. 'Like I don't know…' I thought.

"We were planning to test how you would react under certain circumstances. That's why we decided you give you a simulation in your own mind," Superman said.

I sigh mentally. "I know," I said, nodding. "What about the others?"

Superman hesitated.

"You know, you have no right to go and do whatever you want with our minds, even for good intentions," I said. "You could have did it like you did with Young Justice (FYI: In the Young Justice test, the League got the members' approval before wiping their memories and giving them the tests)."

I disappear through the floor in a portal and appear back in my room a split second later.

Normal POV

"That went better than expected," Superman said.

"That's because she was too tired to deal with you," Shayera said. "Wait till she regains her strength."

"So what are we going to do about the others?" John asked.

"I think we should continue the test," Black Canary said. "To disrupt it in the middle would not be a good decision. If we stopped right now, we won't be able to do a complete and thorough evaluation. They'll stop trusting us. But if we continue, they might see how the tests are essential, when they make the fatal mistakes,"

"You make it sound like they WILL and MUST make mistakes," Flash said.

Canary shrugged. "Everyone makes them. Especially in difficult, challenging situations."

"We should just drop this. We've already seen their initial reactions. We know enough. We should stop the intrusion," Green Arrow said.

"No, we should continue," the Question said. "The initial reactions are not enough. We need to see how exactly they plan, how they react in tough situations, like when they have to choose between saving a fellow hero or finally putting Slade behind bars."

"I think we already know their reaction to that situation," Flash said.

"You never know," Question said "One day, if Slade pushes them too far and kills thousands of innocents, or even one of their own, will the reaction or decision change? I think so,"

"This is an obvious intrusion of privacy," Green Arrow said "We shouldn't invade their mind anymore,"

"We aren't poking into their memories or gathering personal information, Arrow," Black Canary said.

"Still Dr Fate and J'onn went into their minds without permission," Green Arrow said. "Think of it this way. A thief entered your house. He didn't steal anything or look through anything, but his action is still considered an intrusion."

"I think we should be looking at the bigger picture," John said "This simulation test could give us a lot of information, which can help us in battle-planning and strategic movements."

Superman gritted his teeth. "Stop. Now."

Everyone ignored him.

"So you guys don't care about privacy?!" Green Arrow exclaimed. "Is that why you wear a mask, Canary and Question?"

"We keep our identities secret to throw villain off out trail. It also makes it easier for undercover assignments," Canary shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Superman roared.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Who wants to continue this?" he asked.

Question, Black Canary and John raised their hands.

"Who does not?"

Flash and Green Arrow raised their hands.

"And the others?"

"I think we should ask J'onn and Dr Fate for their opinions," Shayera said.

'To disrupt the process quickly could be dangerous. The Titans' minds might be broken and sanity driven out of them. If we stop, we need to stop slowly, with a nice ending, not an abrupt one, in their dreams,' J'onn said to them mentally.

'I agree,' Dr Fate said.

"Since we need to have a nice ending anyways," Shayera said "I think we should continue this. But cut it short."

Question, John and Canary nodded their agreement.

"I agree with Shayera," Wonder Woman said.

"Then it is settled."

J'onn and Dr Fate reached into the Titans' minds once again.

Robin's POV

I walk around carefully, cautiously exploring the place. I have established the fact that I am in a cave, somewhere deep in a mountain, not too deep underground.

Then I saw it. A faint flicker of light. I proceed cautiously, and look up to see the bright sun.

Squeezing into the tight crack, I begin to make my way up. Slowly but surely, I begin to move up.

Every move is excruciating pain, but I block it out. I need to reach the surface, where I have a better chance of getting back.

I try to tap into my bond with Raven again, but the bond seems to have disappeared. I am very worried. I just hope that Raven and the others are all right.

TBC…


End file.
